Reboot
by nozoelis
Summary: ESTÁ PUESTO COMO VLR PORQUE ZERO TIME DILEMMA TODAVÍA NO ESTÁ, CUANDO LO ACTUALICEN LO CAMBIO. / lemon sigmaxdiana (zero time dilemma!)


_[cucuuuuuu mag al habla! a ver aqui está por fin el fanfic de la mamada LMFAO en fin serafín al final ha habido un poco de todo pero bueno, es un puto desastre porque se me da de culo escribir lemon pero había que intentarlo xddd **RECOMIENDO SABER UN POCO EL TRASFONDO DE LA HISTORIA ENTRE SIGMA Y DIANA PORQUE SI NO PUEDE HABER SPOILERS. REPITO. SPOILERS. DEL ZERO TIME DILEMMA.** Y por trasfondo me refiero a algo más que "son ambos participantes del team D (?) y yastá bueno que es un fanfic de mierda pero aquí está, fin]_

* * *

Era ya de noche cuando Diana sintió unos labios besando casi imperceptiblemente su frente, despertándola de este modo. Todavía un poco desorientada se frotó los ojos, sin saber cuándo se había quedado dormida siquiera; la pantalla de la televisión estaba negra, pues la película que estaba viendo antes de quedarse dormida se había acabado hace tiempo. En la mesita todavía descansaban las palomitas que se había preparado para acompañar a la película, pero que finalmente quedaron intactas, junto al mando de la televisión.

Estirándose un poco, todavía un poco grogui, sonrió con cariño a la persona que la había besado. "Bienvenido a casa, Sigma" murmuró mientras se levantaba del sofá para besarlo, acto al que él correspondió gratamente, acariciando sus labios con los suyos propios antes de saborearlos con la lengua, como si pidiese permiso para entrar – permiso que Diana concedió entreabriéndolos ligeramente. Sigma no desaprovechó la oportunidad, haciendo que su lengua colisionase con la de ella, como si de una pelea por mantener el poder se tratase. Cuando se separaron, Diana respiraba con algo de dificultad, jadeando para recuperar el aliento que el otro la había robado con el beso. Sigma rio cuando vio como Diana se tapaba la cara con las manos, avergonzada, y rápidamente la atrajo a él, abrazándola con fuerza, como si quisiese retenerla junto a él para siempre. Ella ocultó su cara en el pecho de él mientras correspondía al abrazo, pasando tímidamente sus pequeños brazos por su espalda. "Te he echado de menos…" susurró ella, todavía con la cara oculta en su pecho, y Sigma no pudo sino sonreír, besándola reiteradas veces en la cabeza. "No tienes de qué preocuparte, cielo, pase lo que pase siempre volveré contigo."

Rompiendo el abrazo para poder mirarle a la cara, Diana le sonrió ampliamente, feliz de poder escuchar esas palabras viniendo de su amado. Según él mismo le había contado, en el futuro en el que el Radical-6 acababa con la vida de seis billones de personas, ambos habían ido a la luna – y que allí, tres años después, ella moría. Y aunque ella no fuese la misma Diana, no podía sentirse sino miserable, pensando en que existía un futuro en el que eso ocurría, en el que abandonaba a Sigma.

Él suspiró al ver como un brillo triste se abría paso en los ojos azules y serenos de Diana, -obligándola a bajar el rostro para que él no lo viese-, la cogió de la barbilla con los dedos y la hizo mirarle a los ojos. "Sé lo que estás pensando, Diana. Pero estás aquí ahora, conmigo, viva. Y eso no puede cambiarlo nadie." Ella asintió con la cabeza, intentando sonreír, aunque el intento solo derivó en lo inevitable – las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos sin que ella pudiese detenerlas. "Lo sé Sigma, pero aun así no puedo dejar de pensar en ello… Y más especialmente sabiendo que tú has vivido ese futuro, uno donde me veías… Donde yo…", decía ella incapaz siquiera de acabar las frases sin que su voz se quebrase. Sigma negó con la cabeza. "Por eso mismo, como dices, he vivido eso – pero ahora es diferente. Estás aquí, eres real, y estás conmigo. No hay que pensar en nada más."

Tras eso, Sigma dio media vuelta, y cogiendo los restos de las palomitas que seguían todavía en la mesa, comenzó a andar en dirección a la cocina. Cuando llegó, lo depositó todo en la encimera, suspirando ante el desperdicio de la comida. Iba a acercarse ya al cubo de la basura cuando los brazos de Diana lo abrazaron por detrás, con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. Sigma sonrió suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos, mientras que sus propias manos buscaban las de ella, las cuales estaban entrelazadas entre sí. Colocando sus manos sobre las de ella, se permitió disfrutar de su presencia, y de cómo las heridas de su alma se curaban poco a poco. "Sigma, quiero que me hagas el amor", murmuró Diana en voz baja, haciendo que él abriese los ojos como platos, sin poder girarse para mirarla. Ella ocultó la cara en su espalda, avergonzada de sus palabras, pero no se retractó; estuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que Diana rompió el abrazo que le retenía. Sigma se giró, mirándola, y ella se tapó la cara con las manos, claramente avergonzada. Sonriendo, la tomó suavemente de las muñecas para poder mirarla a la cara, haciendo que su rostro tomase un lindo color rosado, y la besó suavemente en los labios, a lo cual ella correspondió casi fervientemente. Soltándola finalmente las muñecas y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, la condujo hasta la habitación de ambos. "Espero que las palabras que dijiste antes no fuesen broma", murmuró Sigma, y ella negó con la cabeza reiteradas veces.

Así pues, él se sentó en la cama, abriendo los brazos, invitándola a acercarse. Y así lo hizo. Cuando estuvo a su altura, Sigma elevó los brazos dispuesta a quitarla el jersey rojo que tanto adoraba, pero ella le detuvo. "Quiero hacerlo yo, por favor", y Sigma asintió, disfrutando del espectáculo que se avecinaba. Era la primera vez que Diana se quitaba la ropa por sí misma en vez de pedirle a él que lo hiciese por ella. Sus manos, un poco temblorosas, desataron el cinturón de la falda, permitiéndola así alcanzar el jersey con comodidad y poder quitárselo, quedando en la camisa vaquera, que poco tardó en desabrochar, botón por botón – lo que fue una espera insoportable para Sigma. Cuando se despojó de la prenda, Sigma no pudo evitar lanzarse a ella y comenzar a besar suavemente su cuello, y sus hombros, y sus clavículas. Su blanca piel le volvía loco. Diana le pidió que se detuviese de nuevo, alcanzando el broche del sujetador detrás de su espalda para retirar la única prenda que tapa su cuerpo de cadera para arriba.

No era la primera vez que estaba desnuda, o semidesnuda ante Sigma, pero no pudo evitar que la sangre la alcanzase la cara y la quemase. Él la tomó de la mano y la tumbó en la cama, a lo cual ella simplemente se dejó hacer. Cuando ya estaba tumbada, Sigma se posicionó encima de ella, buscando sus labios desesperadamente, mientras que con su mano derecha delineaba su cuerpo, desde la mandíbula hasta la cadera. Cuando su lengua entró en la boca de ella, fue cuando su mano otra mano entró en acción también, acariciando sus pechos antes de pellizcar suavemente sus pezones. Diana gimió, aunque fue casi inaudible en la boca de él. Sigma conocía ya los puntos más sensibles de Diana, sabía cómo hacerla gritar su nombre una y otra vez o como dejarla al borde del orgasmo. Cuando su boca se separó de la de ella, descendió hasta su cuello, donde mordió y besó cuanto quiso, mientras Diana intentaba controlar sus propios gemidos. El recorrido no se detuvo aquí, y desde su clavícula bajo a los pechos; atrapó un pezón con los labios, y mientras, seguía pellizcando juguetonamente el otro con los dedos. Diana se retorcía y gemía una y otra vez, creando la mejor melodía para los oídos de su amante. De un pecho pasaba al otro, sin darles ninguna tregua, y cuando se dio por satisfecho, su lengua siguió recorriendo el estómago de ella hasta toparse con la cadera. Sigma levantó la mirada para mirar a Diana a los ojos, y sonrió satisfecho cuando vio su rostro – estaba totalmente excitada, sus mejillas sonrojadas iban a juego con sus labios, carnosos y rojos también, que estaban entre abiertos. Besando su estómago una y otra vez, dejó que su mano se introdujese por debajo de su falda, aunque pronto Diana le cogió el brazo con las dos manos y le pidió que parase. Sigma asintió, conociendo el motivo, así que desplazándose a un lado para dejarle espacio, Diana se levantó y ya con más seguridad encontró el primer botón de la falda, y el siguiente, y el siguiente, hasta haber desabrochado todos, dejando que la falda cayese al suelo, quedándose con la única prenda de ropa que evitaba su total desnudez.

Así, se sentó sobre las piernas de Sigma mirándole a la cara y acercándose cuanto pudiese a él, buscando casi desesperadamente su boca. Cuando la encontró, y para la propia sorpresa de Sigma, fue ella quien comenzó el que se convertiría en un beso húmedo, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de él, entrelazándose con su lengua. Cuando se separó para recobrar el aliento, bajó las manos hasta la cadera de él, y con cuidado, tiró de la camiseta hasta quitársela totalmente. Acto seguido, le acaricio el fuerte pecho, maravillada de todos y cada uno de sus músculos, quedando incluso absorta. Sigma aprovechó esta oportunidad, moviendo su mano hasta encontrar la espalda de Diana, y descendiendo con las yemas de los dedos rozándola hasta llegar a la cadera, donde introdujo la mano por dentro de las bragas, agarrándola fuertemente una nalga – lo que resultó en un pequeño saltito de Diana y la risa de Sigma.

Besándole rápidamente una vez más, se levantó para llegar más cómodamente al cierre del pantalón, quitando el botón y bajando la cremallera, dejando a la vista la erección de él a través del calzoncillo. Bajando el pantalón hasta los pies, sin quitarlos totalmente, se armó de valor y dejó que sus manos regresasen a la cadera de Sigma, agarrando con dedos temblorosos la ropa interior y bajándola de una sola vez. Él abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pues no esperaba que Diana fuese a actuar así, pero la dejó hacer satisfecho, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Ella se puso de rodillas delante de él y cogió el miembro de Sigma con una mano, acariciándolo con cuidado antes de llevárselo a la boca. "¡D-Diana!" murmuró él, pero pronto su voz se apagó para dejar paso a los gemidos que inundaban la habitación. El calor de la boca de Diana y el movimiento que recorría su lengua en su pene lo volvía loco, incapaz de articular cualquier otra palabra que no fuese el nombre de ella. Ella también conocía sus puntos débiles, o como su punto más sensible se encontraba en su glande, al cual prestaba especial atención con la lengua, despertando gemidos más guturales de parte de él. "Diana… voy a… joder… voy a correrme pron…to…" intentó murmurar Sigma con dificultad, con la mandíbula tensa; Diana sonrió y aumentó el ritmo, consiguiendo que Sigma gimiese más alto hasta que finalmente llegó al orgasmo.

Diana sonrió, orgullosa de sí misma – aunque la sonrisa no la duró mucho. Sigma la cogió torpemente de la mano, todavía sin haberse repuesto del orgasmo, y la trajo de nuevo a la cama, empujándola en ella hasta conseguir que su cabeza apoyase la almohada y el culo quedase en pompa – absolutamente apetecible para él. Antes de que pudiese quejarse de ningún modo, los dedos de Sigma ya estaban acariciando su clítoris por encima de las bragas, despertando en ella nuevos gemidos. Su mano, experta, no solo se centraba en el comienzo, también acariciaba el resto de ella. "Sigma… quiero que me toques…" susurró con la voz en un hilo. Sigma sonrió, con la maldad escrita en los ojos. "Pero ya lo estoy haciendo… ¿es que acaso no es suficiente?" rozando de nuevo su clítoris, haciendo que sus piernas temblasen. "P-pero… quiero que me toques… sin ninguna ropa por medio…" imploró ella y Sigma, sin perder la sonrisa anterior, la bajó las bragas sin previo aviso, exponiendo así totalmente su sexo. Diana cerró un poco las piernas instintivamente, aún consciente de que en la posición en la que se encontraba poco iba a poder ocultar; Sigma respondió volviéndoselas a abrir con las manos, y acto seguido, acercando su rostro hasta que su lengua rozó el clítoris de Diana, haciendo que soltase un pequeño gritito de placer. Sin estar satisfecho únicamente con el clítoris, con la mano derecha le dio un pequeño azote en el culo antes de acercar dos de sus dedos a la entrada del sexo de Diana, sin sorprenderse de lo mojada que estaba, e introduciéndolos dentro de ella. Ella gimió más fuerte, sintiendo tanto la lengua como los dedos de Sigma en sus puntos más sensibles, volviéndola absolutamente loca. El movimiento de sus dedos fue ganando velocidad a medida que más se acercaba el orgasmo de ella, y cuando llegó, ni sus piernas pudieron sostenerla.

Así pues, tumbada y todavía con las piernas abiertas, Diana le invitaba a que se uniese a ella y convertirse en uno solo, lo cual a él le faltó tiempo para aceptar. Antes, sin embargo, abrió la mesilla de al lado de la cama, sacando un preservativo y poniéndoselo. Cuando ya estaba listo, se acercó más hasta ella, hasta que su miembro estaba a la entrada de su vagina – los ojos de Diana imploraban en silencio que entrase ya dentro de ella, y relamiéndose los labios, Sigma lo hizo. Diana gimió, un poco dolida, -la tomaba unos momentos adaptarse a ello-, pero pronto la incomodidad fue sustituida por el placer y los gemidos de ambos. Ella se las apañó para incorporarse un poco y pasar los brazos por detrás del cuello de él, acercándose así para poder besarle, acallando de este modo sus gemidos. Sus bocas se buscaron desesperadas mientras las embestidas no cesaban, ganando cada vez más intensidad y velocidad. Los gemidos del otro se desvanecían en la boca de su amante hasta que al final, Diana rompió el beso para gritar el nombre de Sigma antes de llegar al orgasmo; Sigma, simplemente, mantuvo la mandíbula apretada cuando llegó al orgasmo, al mismo tiempo que ella.

[…]

Una vez consumado el acto y entre los brazos de Sigma, Diana sonreía satisfecha, feliz incluso. Él la acariciaba el pelo en silencio, besándola la cabeza ocasionalmente o dibujándola formas variadas en el estómago con los dedos, sin prestar realmente atención a lo que estaba dibujando. Diana rio, y él la miró, curioso. "¿Sabes Sigma? He estado pensando que quizás… quizás deberíamos adoptar un gato, uno que sea mayor, como Gab quizás. Desde que me hablaste de tu tic, no he podido dejar de pensarlo y además, desde pequeña siempre me habría gustado tener una mascota…" Sigma se rio también, esperándose cualquier otra cosa antes que esto. "¡Sería purrrsfecto!" dijo sin darse cuenta, lo que provocó las carcajadas de Diana. Él, juguetón, se lanzó a hacerla cosquillas a modo de "castigo" por reírse de sus tics, aunque en realidad solo fue una excusa para ambos para robarse besos espontáneos y alguna que otra carcajada. Sigma miró de nuevo a Diana, desnuda en su cama mientras reía, genuinamente feliz, y cerró los ojos por un momento, sintiéndose completo. Había luchado mucho por encontrar la historia donde el futuro fuese mejor para ambos y para el resto de la humanidad, y después de todo, la había encontrado.


End file.
